Sleepover
by Hanami0
Summary: Based on a roleplay. What happens when Naruke and Hanami try to make Ayatori feel better over a cat? Sleepovers ARN'T just for girls, you know...
1. How she became depressed

Authors Note: **I have been very bored lately, so I decided to write this. All characters have copyright to their original owners, and I am in no way trying to make fun of any roleplay characters. This story was meant for fun. And PLEASE note that this did NOT actually happen in the roleplay.**

**Ayatori and all things related (c) Erin**

**Naruke and all things related(c) Violet**

**Hanami and all things related (c) Myself**

"Hey you two, wake up." Ayatori's voice had the same boring tone as usual.

Naruke, being the light sleeper, instantly woke up. Eyes fluttering open like the wings of a butterfly, he sighed to himself, closing his eyes again. "_Dammit, I don't want to get up..."_ It crossed his mind in a complaining tone, as her gripped the bedsheet, closed eyes twitching slightly. Hanami had attempted to sleep on the floor...again. Hanami was awoken shortly after hearing Naruke, but her eyes didn't open. "_What time is it...?"_

Ayatori was beggining to get rather mad now. "Wake up..." She now had a warning tone in her voice, as if she were about to do something that they wouldn't like so much. Now growling to herself, she gave her final call. "WAKE UP!"

Hanami flinched opening her eyes, while Naruke managed to jump. "Oh fuck..." He mumbled, now waving his arms in the air, trying to keep balance. Failing to do so, he fell to the floor, instantly striking up. Being more mature, Hanami sat up and rubbed her right eye, yawning. "Whaaat...why'd you do that..?"

Ayatori smirked. "I think you know why." Naruke had an annoyed expression on his face. "Another mission?"

Ayatori rolled her eyes. "How _did_ you know?" She asked sarcastically.

All three sighed at the same time.

---

Everyone had taken the time to fully wake up, and change their clothes.

"Okay, how far away from the target?"

"Eight meters."

"Six inches."

Naruke smirked. "All leap and attack, five, four, three, two, one...now!"

All three instantly leapt out of hiding places, having odd looking communicators wrapped around their ears.

"I got it!"

"No, I do!"

"Children..."

All three landed on a small figure, more like a flush of a yellow shadow. A screech was almost instantly heard after that. Opening their eyes slowly, Ayatori, Hanami, and Naruke had found out that they had formed a dog pile, as a sleek hiss was heard.

"Oh my god! Get off of it!"

Ayatori and Hanami got off of Naruke, and what was underneath him.

"Ouch! stupid animal..." Naruke mumbled, grabbing what was underneath him. A yellow-ish colored persian cat was fighting like a wild fox in struggle to get out of Narukes arms, slashing with claws and biting with fangs. Wincing, Naruke began to scream. Being afraid he was going to hurt it, Hanami began to argue with Naruke, as Ayatori tried to settle things properly.

"Dammit! It hurts, the thing is going to get me a friggen disease!"

"Shut up, it won't! It's a tame cat!"

"Just let me see the damn thing..."

Hanami grabbed Naruke by the shoulders, forcing him to stand still, as Ayatori flung the creature into her arms. Looking at the wounds the cat had gave him, Naruke happened to glare at it, while Hanami just sent him a sour look. Turning attention to Ayatori, she cradled the persian in her arms, instantly calming it. Narukes jaw dropped slightly.

"It's not fair! It likes Ayatori but not me!"

"Duh, Ayatoris partly cat. They understand eachother, mentally."

Ayatori cut a arm in front of the two. "Break it up, now." She commanded. The persian just swished it's tail, eyes closed in delight.

Naruke and Hanami glared at eachother.

"He started it."

"No, she did!"

Ayatori sighed. "Anyways, mission complete. Let's go return it to it's owner..." She hoped to change the subject. Turning around with the cat stll in her arms, Ayatori began to walk away. Hanami and Naruke followed each taking one side of her, as always.

---

"You found Nesai!" The small girl screamed in delight, nearly crushing the persian they had found. Lifting up a leg, the small girl spun around happily with her cat tightly in her arms, curls blowing in the wind. "Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated several times, now jumping up and down.

"Um..."

"Your..."

"Welcome."

With that, the three walked out of her home.

"Gosh, she must really love that persian..." Naruke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the way she was smashing it...poor thing..." Hanami added, having a frown on her face as she looked back once.

Ayatori just perked her ears down, sighing. "Come on guys, we need to get back to the hotel." She reminded.

Seeing right through her lie, Naruke and Hanami shot worried. "What's wrong, Ayatori?" Naruke asked, Hanami not having the bravery to

Ears pricking up again by suprise, Ayatori turned to Naruke. "Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"Your ears were down." Hanami this time answered for Naruke.

Mumbling some curse under her breath, Ayatori sighed. "It's just...I feel sorry for that cat back there, seriously."

"Well..." Naruke started. "Little children are attracted to cute things that they think they can cuddle all day."

Hanami smirked. "I used to do that with my dog!"

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Ayatori paused, now in a better attitude. "Besides, it can always run loose."

"Yep." Naruke simply replied.

For the rest of the trip back to the hotel, it was quiet.

---

When the three finally got back, they were proceding to heading into their normal rooms. Naruke suddenly stopped walking, as he just stared at the doors. Ayatori was the first to notice that Naruke had fallen behind. Turning around, she sighed. "Well, why'd you stop?"

Hanami now also noticed, and turned around with Ayatori.

Naruke paused. "I'm...staying outside."

"Why?" Hanami asked.

"Because it's boring in there. I'm sick and tired of staying in lousy hotels, we havn't trained in forever. We can't just weakly move into random villages and stay in their hotels..." He winked at Hanami, being rather lucky that Ayatori didn't notice.

"_Oh fiddlesticks...he has a plan...of what...?_" Hanami asked herself in thought. Deciding that she might as well follow, she hung her arms low and gave Naruke a thumbs-up, signaling she understood. Ayatori still didn't notice.

"I don't really have a care in the world, until we move into tougher villages. I can beat anyone in the villages we've been in so far." She half-bragged, but Naruke and Hanami knew that it was true.

"I'll stay outside, to train with Naruke." Hanami offered.

Ayatori shrugged. "Whatever, i'll be inside." Continuing to now walk, Naruke and Hanami were silent, until a few minutes after Ayatori had left.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Hanami instantly asked.

Naruke smiled. "Simple, to cheer up Ayatori."

"How?"

Naruke smirked. "To tell you the truth, I have a few ideas, I thought we could sort them out into groups and see which one makes Ayatori happy."

Hanami closed her eyes. "We don't even need to do that. It's simple she loves cats, CATS, Naruke. So we need something with...a cat or kitten."

Smirk growing wider, Naruke made large begging eyes torwards Hanami. "And you can turn into a cat, can't you?"

Hanami gave him a sour look. "Nice try bud, it's not gonna work."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

"NO."

Naruke rolled his eyes, just being annoyed that his plan wasn't working. Thinking for a moment, he stared into the ground. Same old rocks they basically saw everyday...nothing important. "Oh great..." His mind reserted to those types of odd cats that ate grass, to clean their throats. "Wait a second, thats it!"

Hanami looked at him in a suspicious way. "What's it?"

Naruke slapped a hand over his mouth. "Nothing..." He soon regretted his plan.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me..."

"No..."

"Fine then, if it has something to do with me turning into a cat, i'll listen to it. Now tell me."

"It's not you that I plan to turn into a cat. I don't want to do this; I _really _don't want to do this. But if you despise the fact more then I do, then i'll take your place in turning into a cat." Naruke sighed.

"But what's beyond that?" Hanami asked.

"Well, if we could just act out 'a dramatic movie part', and pretend that one of us suddenly disapears. Whoever disapears is the one who turns into the cat. And Ayatori won't suspect a thing when we-"

"What do you mean Ayatori won't suspect a thing? Ayatori notices everything, she has 10 times more skill then we'll ever have."

**To be continued**


	2. Planning

"Please let me continue..." Naruke said in a snappy tone. Clearing his throat, he coughed. "And as I was saying, Ayatori won't suspect that it's really us in the cat form, and whoever has the part has to act all cute in attempts to cheer her up. And then when shes sleeping or something, we transform back and then she'll never feel upset again." He smiled sheepishly. "Ain't that smart?"

Hanami sighed in annoyence. "You _idiot_. That'll only make her even more depressed because she won't be able to see the cute cat anymore!"

"Oh...yeah, uh..." Naruke sighed. Hanami sighed.

"Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Hanami smirked. "I've never been 'evil' enough to do this to an innocent animal, but maybe if we can catch a squirrel or something and turn it into a cat, and it could tag along on Ayatoris head or shoulder...or something..."

Naruke looked at her pathetically. "It'd make a squirrel noise."

"Well fine then, we'll catch a stray cat!" Hanami now stood up.

Naruke looked at his dry-blooded wounds that the 'tamed' persian had given him. "Er, thats okay, really...you'd have more fun then me?" He laughed nervously.

"Aw, Narukes afraid of the big bad kitten! You must think tigers are downright adorable, huh?" She teased.

"Shut it!" Naruke glared at her.

"Well if your not afraid, then help me catch a cat."

"If I promise to think of something by tonight, can we _please_ do something else?"

Hanami smiled. "Maybe, but i'm still going to catch a cat just in case. Have fun." With that she turned around, beggining to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruke called, now also standing up. "Does it /have/ to be something dealing with cats? I...don't like cats." He shuddered at memories of the persian.

Hanami shrugged. "If you can think of something better, then go ahead and tell me." She answered.

Naruke nodded. "Okay."

---

Peering around a small barrel, Hanami ignored all of the villagers that were looking at her in a strange way. Just in case she had to contact Naruke if she happened to find a stray cat somewhere, she wore the same communicator device as before, when they had caught the persian. Sighing, she crouched down low, emerald eyes gazing in all directions. Sadly, no cats were in sight. Well, no stray cats in sight, atleast. All cats and kittens she had saw were with owners. Siamese cats carrying trouts in thier fangs, walking alongside little boys. A tomcat being stroked by a rather elder lady. Tabbies, white furred, Siamese, more Persians, but all of them had human families.

She happened to notice that she was making herself look like a spy, the way she was hiding and acting rather suspicious. Well, that's what she thought, atleast. At the time, Hanami didn't know that she wasn't making herself look like a spy, but an idiot. and she glared at a few of the children who pointed and whispered into their parents ears. But she was half correct when they noticed her stare at their pet cats and kittens. Most of them ran inside cradeling their pets in their arms.

"No wonder...i've always owned a dog, i'm not too good when it comes to cats..." She whispered to herself, sighing.

"Hey lady?"

Hanami suddenly flinched at the voice, someone rather suprised her. Turning her head, she noticed thesame little girl as before, the one that had the persian they had captured earlier. She had also managed to tap Hanami on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hanami asked in reply.

"Why are you hiding so much and paying attention to peoples cats? Do you need one for some reason?"

Hanami suddenly half expected the girl to maybe give her the persian to keep. "Yes..." She replied. "I need one for my friend, but I can't find any."

"Have you checked behind the one fish shops alley?" The little girl giggled. "It's obvious that all cats hang around there."

Hanami was dispointed that her guess about the persian was wrong, but she hid it, and smirked. "Oh really? Any strays?"

"Tons of 'em."

"Where is the alley at, then?" She asked. "Sorry if I sound a little suspicious."

"Not at all." She smiled. "It's a little Northways from here, only around a mile, and a few blocks. Just keep heading straight."

"Thanks!" Hanami smiled.

Hanami clicked one part on her communicator, hoping to reach Naruke.

---

Meanwhile, Naruke was back inside of the hotel room that him and Hanami shared, and he lied on the bed, arms behind his head. It was getting later in the day, but it was "still as sunny as hell" in his own opinion. Naruke tried to look relaxed, but mentally in his mind, he was freaking out.

"_Dammit dammit dammit...I don't want a stupid pure bred cat on our team...Ayatoris an excuse, shes only half of one, and plus shes friendly...dammit, i'm going off-topic..._" He suddenly removed his arms from behind his head, and grabbed his head, partly pounding on it. "_DAMMIT!"_

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, as he had a more relaxed look on his face, rather taken by suprise from the beeping on his communicator. Looking over to it, he saw it, same as before, on his desk. Sighing once, he grabbed it with his right arm, and place it on his head, also clicking it on. "Hello?"

"Naruke, good news." Hanami said, from the other end.

"What? What's the news?"

"I heard of this place where there are tons of stray cats. And I need your help to catch one."

Naruke flinched. "Why do you need me?"

"Because I need some back-up. Your better at thinking up excuses then I am, incase somebody asks what were doing. And plus, we need to kind of circulate the cats, strays are tough, and mean."

That only added to Naruke fear. A few moments of silence went by...

"Will you help me, or not!"

"Fine..." Naruke frowned. "So...where do I meet you?"

"Behind this one alley, near this one fish shop. Atleast what I heard..."

"Hey genius, theres a gazillion fish stores in here, it's the Wave Village!"

"Well if your so smart then you would have came up with something better!"

"I DID come up with something better!" Naruke suddenly blurred out. He slapped a hand over his mouth. "_Fuck no..."_

"Well then, what is it?"

"_I'll say the very first thing that comes to my mind..."_ Naruke removed his hand from his mouth, blurring out something randomly again. "A sleepover in the hotel room!"

"WHAT!"

"Think about it Hanami, Ayatori's an adult, don't you think she'd enjoy it if we threw a little suprise for her?"

"Naruke, you idiot! She's an adult, she needs something more mature, and she'd be mad at us if we messed up the room!"

"Hanami, calm down!" Naruke planned something quickly, blurring it out over the communicator. "Please, just give it one tiny chance? It won't flunk, I promise!" He begged. "Aya will like it!"

"Fine!" Hanami rolled her eyes, and moaned. Almost all of the villagers looked at her, noticing her yelling conversation. A few children giggled.

"Look, I really need to go right now, people think i'm...insane."

Naruke laughed.

"I'm coming back to the hotel right now, set whatever you can up. I guess i'll distract Ayatori from going into our room." She suddenly coughed, trying to ignore the villagers. "Naruke, if you flunk this up, your dead." She clicked it off.

Naruke just covered his mouth. "DAMMIT!"

---

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please reveiw?**


	3. He isn't that bad

Hanami now stood up from sitting on her knees, heading back to the hotel. And the whole villagers looking at her issue was getting annoying. She sent them all angry glares, as they backed up with their children, whispering. It just so happened that in every single village, Naruke would have to do something to tick her off in front of everybody. And then, that's all it'd take to get them well known. She sighed, stressed out of her mind. Nothing could possibly make this day worse. She was bored, it'd take everything to set up the room, and there were consequences. What if she didn't like their suprise? What if Ayatori still felt sorrow? She hated to see Naruke or Ayatori sad. And right now, she could imagine her trying to think it out in the room. Ayatori probably thought that they were real jerks for not atleast trying to cheer her up. Of course they were, planning a sleepover now and all, she just didn't know about it. But yet again, she still had tiredness from waking up at such an early time in the morning. And she was also kind of looking forward to having a cat on the team, not a half human one.

And she knew that if Naruke did one small thing to make something go terribly wrong, or if she did in fact, then she'd scream into a pillow. Hanami never really showed her agressive side, but today, she was just plain stressed. what if Neroy came to pervetize on Ayatori and just ruined everything? Or what if Kaji did the same to her? She would hate that. Not dislike it, hate it. It always happened to be that the three were having a great day, nothing could make it more perfect, and then Neroy and Kaji would come and roll all of those great feelings downhill accidently. She wasn't so sure about Neroy, in her eyes, he was a bit unknown. Ayatori would know him better. Neroy had never been a pervert to Hanami, just Ayatori. But she knew that it was just the spell of love. She kind of wondered what it felt like...maybe she was under it? Maybe...it seemed so strange...but she knew that Neroy was, atleast, with Ayatori. Just by their meetings, Hanami judged Neroy as a carefree guy, always happy and willing to do lot's of things for ones close to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he suddenly popped around during the sleepover...with Kaji...

Her daydream switched to Kaji. She acted semi-friendly around him, but sometimes it got just a little annoying. Hanami knew Kaji for a very loyal man, willing to do almost anything for someone precious in his life. She knew that Kaji would be willing to protect her with his life. So Kaji was a really nice guy...he was just also under the spel of love, that's all. Hanami noticed that he had never offended her, but yet stuck up for her, and got mad at anyone who upset her in any kind of way. Like Yokiro had...he was loyal with that, atleast. She noticed how he had always tried to make her laugh or giggle when she was depressed, or crying. Whenever she was in a depressed mood and felt like nothing, absolutely nothing could make her day worse, he would always be there, and try to cheer her up by just simply teaching her that it didn't matter in a way that made her smile or laugh. Hanami knew that she was a precious person in his life. He had never done anything at all to harm her in any way, which made her think of him as a loyal friend worth having on any team. And she usually returned her happiness to him, making the day bright again.

She smiled at her daydreaming, noticing things about the two. They were both sweethearts. Closing her eyes, a smile was now on her face. "_I guess the ewo arn't bad...in fact, they arn't bad at all...maybe we can invite them. I know they wouldn't try and do any harm...and who knows? Having them around could be real fun!" _That's when she opened her eyes, figuring out that her daydreaming had taken her all the way back to the hotels doors. Now in a better mood, she went inside to tell Naruke to invite the two if they wern't busy.

---

Naruke had managed to get most things out of the way. The medical table had been moved to the corner of the room, and he had managed to push the bed againest the wall. Most tables had been moved, giving them the whole floor to have the sleepover on. Pointless things had been typically pushed into the closet, which mad everything just clean, and quiet...usually he had conversations with Hanami, so the hotel hadn't grown so boring ever...but for now, all he could do was wait, and see what she had came back with. Maybe she caught a stray cat just in case? He shuddered. And then his shudder was following by a flinch when the door opened unexpectively. He blinked once, seeing a familiar face. Hanami!

"Naruke, I-" She was suddenly cut off, noticing the rooms revamp. "Wow, you really neated up the place!" She complimented, eyeing everything new. "Has Ayatori found out about this yet?"

"Thanks. And I havn't seen Ayatori all day since she went back in her room. But what were you going to say, i'm listening!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. Don't freak out..." She started. "But i'm going to invite Kaji!"

"WHAT!" Naruke instantly screeched. "Why! Do you like him or something!" He spat out the words.

"Yeah, as a friend!" Hanami snapped back. "Listen, I did some thinking, and I think it'd be fun having him around! He doesn't have a crush on Ayatori, so he won't be any bother, and Kaji wouldn't wreck everything either."

"But won't he torture you with his...stalkerness?" **(Authors Note: I'm not sure if "stalkerness" is a word, don't bug me about it. Meh.)**

"Well, actually..." Hanami smiled. "I thought about it, and I think I myself might have a really fun time with him around. Now that I think of it, i'm going to try and be a lot nicer to him. Just give it a chance, i'm giving you a chance to cheer Ayatori up with a sleepover!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Naruke mumbled. "But how are you gonna get a hold of him, and are you going to invite anyone else?" He asked.

"I'll just go outside in the fields and just wait for him to find me. And actually, I think that we could invite Shinji, too." She suggested.

"NO." Naruke instantly answered. "We are NOT inviting him. We just can't." He 'explained'.

"Fine then, just Kaji. Hold Ayatori off while I go and find him...

**(Meh, i'll work on the next chapter sometime soon. X-X And yes, I do sort of like the HanamixKaji couple. )**


End file.
